


do not disturb

by skazka



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, First Time, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: Seth and Kate's maiden voyage.





	do not disturb

He rakes through her hair and calls her all the wrong names -- her first time alone with a man and it has to be like this, narcotic kisses, clumsy hands. When he manages to make it to bed it's a little better -- stale motel bedsheets and out-of-order Magic Fingers, and no condoms. It's bad, but all of it is bad. Half the time he can't even do it, or he falls asleep. Seth Gecko in repose, a dopey monster, and Kate alongside him in the dark, listening for his next breath -- as close as two people can be without touching.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was written ages ago for some "100 words" thread on f_fa -- this isn't a ship I ever thought I'd write for but it turns out it's totally fun and I can make it exactly as much of a clusterfuck as all my other FDTD ships. Thank you for your patience.)


End file.
